Renewing Purposes
by Sassmaster Omega 620
Summary: Just the Gods contemplating their purposes in life. Ch 5: Ares. Fools and Fooled.
1. Might

**A/n: Alrighty, this is my story it just basically focusing on each of the Greek gods, Roman forms included. First chapter: Zeus/Jupiter. **

* * *

><p><strong>*Might*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Who was I?<em>

_What did I stand for?_

_What was my purpose?_

_King of the Gods_

_Able to make the decisions, learning from my mistakes and my mistakes were plenty, my mistakes…So many wrong choices so many wronged ones. Do the other gods still respect me? Did they ever? _

_God of Justice._

_Justice? What justice have I ever done? Was leaving my daughter to fend for herself justice? Turning her into a tree? Giving my son up to Hera? What about shutting down Olympus, leaving the demigods to face new evils alone? Injustice of the worst kind I know it deep down._

_God of Hospitably_

_Hospitable? Me? Didn't I once threaten to strike my own nephew down if he was still then when I came back? I shut down Olympus, closed us off, cut the wire. Became distant, cold, inhospitable_

_Lord of the Sky. _

_The sky. Boundless, energyless, oh so blue, open. What have I become? _

_A voice echoes inside my head. Restricted, grumpy and tired, I have started to see the world in deepest black no colors of blue in sight, and when I was roman what did I stand for? Did I mature? Did I learn from my mistakes? I already knew the answer. No. I became even more closed off and distant from the world. What did I stand for now? I must contemplate this further. _

_The Sky_

_Hospitality_

_Justice and Fate._

_King of the Gods._

_I must find and renew my purpose, I swear on the river Styx. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Review and tell me? I hope I did get everything, these are Zeus thoughts that why it's all in Italic. Next chapter is Hera! Stay tuned!**

**~Sassmaster. **


	2. Grace

**A/N: Wow. Thanks people for the two reviews, two alerts, and one fav! I'm really going out on a limb with this story so thanks for the support! I am also feeling slightly sad... For one Flamepaw posted her last chapter of The Mark of Athena. It's really good so check it out! Plus the last episode of Downton Abbey came on last night. The sheer awesomeness it ended really well. Well enough ranting, on to the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>*Grace*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What have I done?<em>

_Was I right to do what I did?_

_Yes, it is for the best. The two sides must be reunited, Gaea must be stopped. It's the only way._

_Most of the others think that I was foolish...Was I? No, I mustn't balk, not now. The decision is made, besides who are they to doubt me I am the queen of them all. My word is only second to my darling husband…_

_They don't understand, they never did I did it for them to keep us together. Our prefect family, I know some think me cruel because of the way I run my family. _

_Was it my fault that I had to throw my son off Olympus, He ruined the image I had strived so hard to make. The illusion of a prefect family, the fates know we are anything but prefect._

_The secrets, lies, affairs, the web of unforgivable things.. Friendships falling apart, Marriages breaking.. _

_Marriage_

_I can't stop the diseased marriages of my family, my son and Aphrodite. I knew they would never be happy but a mother can hope._

_Of course it is all a rather cruel joke with my own marriage being the way it is. Is it my fault that he had fallen for another? _

"_No" the voice in my head screams "If you had been more understanding of him, less controlling, more caring..." _

_I hurriedly shake off the thought, Everything I do I do for them. I must strive to remember that. _

_I am the backbone, the support system, the saving grace. My resolve is strengthened._

_My purpose is clear._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? I thought Grace was a good name for this chappie because one Hera always has this graceful, motherly look about her. Plus Jason's supposed to her champion and stuff and his last name is Grace. So yeah, that's it. R&R. Tune in next time for chapter 3: Poseidon! **

**Sassmaster **


	3. Calm

**A/N: Wow, next chapter already. Well this is Poseidon's chapter; did you know I just noticed that I hadn't put a disclaimer on this? So **

**I do not in a way own any cannon characters or ideas from the PJO series.**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Calm*<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood in my underwater palace watching the marine life swim peacefully by. Everything is calm, but inside my head a storm rages. <em>Doubt, worry, <em>and so many more emotions course through me. I fear that the gods are losing all purpose, with Gaea rising tensions are running high.

What I have to do? The mother of us all is rising, and my son is missing. I am supposed to carry on...

What have I to look forward to? What brings me comfort in these dark times?

_The Sea_

My domain, once maybe the sight of it might have calmed me. Now it only reflects my mood. _Grief, Worry, Anger, _In Florida I can feel my anger take its toll on the shore, high waves slamming into the land. _Where is he?_

No amount of staring out at the sea can calm me now. I only hope that Percy will find peace where I have failed.

A burst of anger races through me, and somewhere in California the winds increase, the waves crash against the shore, the beginnings of a storm.

The ground rumbles in San Francisco. I have started an earthquake; I let my anger build and release through the quake, as my anger comes to pass the earthquake stops.

This is worse than when my brother accused me of stealing his precious bolt. At least then I knew Percy was alive and (partly) safe. Now I know nothing. I hate being kept from the truth. I want the truth.

_Where is Percy?_

_Why did he go?_

_Is he safe?_

I tightened my grip on my trident. In Alabama a pasture of horses neigh nervously, pawing the ground with their hooves. A whale sends a mournful cry through the ocean.

I stand with my head bowed; around me the ocean is raging and silent.

Oh so silent.

But I must stay calm, Percy will make it home. I know he will.

He must. A tear makes its way down my cheek and I resist the urge to wipe it away. I let it travel down until it drips down and off my face instantly getting lost in the sea of water.

My thoughts are a jumble, I feet detached, weightless.

_Percy come home. So that I may feel at peace again, so that the ocean is calm._

I make up my mind then and there. I must stay strong, for Percy. I must do about my life. Find and stick with a purpose.

I must have purpose, until then Percy…

Be safe.

And stay calm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun. Okay so review! Tune in next time for our favorite cereal loving goddess Demeter! Her's probably won't be as angst-y as the others. Peace out!**

**Sassmaster. **


	4. Godess of Green

**A/N: Next chapter! Well peeps this is Demeter's chappie. I realize I don't say this enough but thank you to all that alerted, and faved, and reviewed my story. You guys rock! **

**The Green Goddess**

* * *

><p>I sat in the middle of my personal field on Olympus. In it grew every plant, tree, bush, fruit, and vegetable known to mankind. I was surrounded by tranquility but my thoughts were troubled.<p>

I knew I wasn't the only god or goddess to be absorbed in their own world lately.

Even Ares has been shockingly quiet of late, not boasting of his countless brave deeds in war or the people he has slain, or even ranting about destroying that as he put "Punk son of Poseidon."

I was especially antsy. Gaea was rising and becoming very powerful. My Earth and its plants where slowly going against me.

Flowers were dyeing more easily; Fruiting plants weren't bearing as much. Nothing was going right.

My stubborn brother Zeus was **still **refusing to see reason.

We have all tried to convince him to at least re open Olympus, after all the Demigods need our wisdom and help in order to defeat Gaea, and as much as Zeus hates to admit it, we **need **the demigods just as much as they need us.

Maybe they need us less then we need them.

Gaea was slowly stirring and sending out the best, strongest and frankly annoying people or monsters from the Underworld my horrible son-in-law had told me as much.

Nothing could calm me, not the aroma of the sweet flowers or herbs. Not even cereal. Do you know how sad a day it is when even **cereal **can't calm me?

Now I feel like I'm lose my footing in the world. Even thing I am is the plants, and the Earth itself.

We are connected in a way that nobody can understand. I can only hope that the demigods are ready for what lays ahead.

I meanwhile will fight her every step of the way. I will reclaim my right and my purpose.

No one and I mean no one will ever trump me. I am the one and only goddess of green.

Besides she would make an even worse ruler of Olympus than Zeus.

She has no appreciation for cereal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hahahahaha loved the way I ended this chapter. Gods I am such a loser laughing at my own joke... Well click that little button below and review! If you have any respect for cereal you'll help me out ;) Next chapter is Ares! **


	5. Fools and Fooled

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Fools and Fooled<strong>

* * *

><p>They were all punks.<p>

Punks and idiots, Zeus, whose stubbornness would get them all killed or worse dethroned, Poseidon, whose moppy attitude since his punk son (What did everybody see in him anyway?) went missing, causing even more panic and tension to circulate around Olympus.

Hell, only Hera had a good head on her shoulders as of late.

Ares had understood Hera's gamble, war and strategy was his field, so he had been one of the few Olympians to understand and approve of Hera's big risk.

It that didn't mean he was all fine and dandy with the situation.

They were fools, in every sense of the word.

Fools to think things would go back to normal.

Fools to think that shutting down Olympus would restore the Olympians to their former glory.

Fools to think that they didn't need demigods; because they did, more than Ares (or any of the Olympians for that matter) would care to admit, they needed the fighting skills, they needed the soldiers.

They needed that unity.

Without unity, an army could be destroyed with a flick of a finger.

Without the unity the between the demigods and the gods, they would all be swept into the deepest cracks of Tarturus.

Anyone who thought differently was kidding themselves.

**A/N: Short and to the point.**

**I've decided to finish this; it just feels weird to leave it hanging.**

**Be good kiddies,**

**Sass.**


End file.
